


【九辫】山鬼

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011
Kudos: 41





	【九辫】山鬼

＃山鬼  
＃除妖师九郎x山鬼辫儿。  
＃双xing预警，尝试露骨描写预警。  
＃脏，特别脏。  
为车而车，接受无能请快快退出界面，没屁话了，吃肉就完事儿。

山林深处起了雾，自下升腾而起，犹如织娘机杼下织就的上等烟罗薄纱，轻柔缠绕在翠色枝蔓之间，笼罩成一方遗世仙境。

杨九郎被这缥缈烟雾迷了眼，隐隐约约的也瞧不真切，只辨出从山林间走出个人来。  
远望那身形高挑匀称，被白雾卷裹勾勒出的腰肢又很是纤细，随悠悠步子渐行渐近，无意摇摆也悄然生姿，杨柳枝儿似的柔软得让人滋生出些龌龊心思来，不晓得那盈盈一握的雪腰箍在臂弯里头究竟是怎样的舒爽感觉。  
来人仅披了条青黛色的纱缎，懒搭圆润肩头，半掩着白嫩胸乳，缎尾摇晃着垂坠在两条白生生的长腿间，窄窄一条遮去了大半春光。  
不知是如何孕生出的山林野妖，一派未经世事的模样儿，又生得极俏，天生一双上挑了眼尾勾人儿的狐狸眼，点星似的眸子晶亮亮的，满盈盈的纯然好奇蕴在秋水一汪里。

杨九郎正瞧得痴，耳畔有铃铛脆响唤他回神，这人身心俱震，紧着在心里暗道这林中妖魅惑人的本事果真是一绝，险些让他着了道。  
可待他定睛再瞧，便又移不开目光。只见来人愈近后烟雾退散去不少，这遗失在山林里的小妖脚腕子上绕着手指粗细的墨绿藤蔓，上头缀了几只小巧银铃，衬着羊脂玉雕琢似的足，迈步便携着“叮铃”清响，是方才拉他回神的铃铛声无疑。  
——只是这哪里是什么救命的铃儿，分明就是勾魂的利器。

弥漫在四周的瘴雾嗅来有一股子异样甜香，熏得人头脑晕沉，丝丝缕缕的乳白烟气自鼻腔钻入，直没入喉嗓残存了一路的甜腻味道。  
烟气让杨九郎吸了不少，效用比催情香物更不容多让。  
也值血气方刚的时候，又逢了天时地利，那温香轻易一拥就入了怀，即便是正人君子坐怀不乱，也难忍住不去亵渎美色。

神情无比纯然的林间精魅正被打着降妖驱邪之名的除妖师箍在臂弯里，被哄骗着交代了名字，单一个“磊”字，也不晓得是如何得来，待杨九郎再想哄他开口，这小山鬼却是不肯多说了。  
杨九郎想不了太多，将怀中人蔽体所用的青黛缎子撩开，裸露出小山鬼堆枝压雪似的身子，一双长腿分跨在两侧坐在杨九郎胯间，被搂了个满怀。  
天地精气孕育而生的精魅不分雌雄，故将这本应生作男儿的小山鬼育养得又媚又娇。

尤其是胸前一对儿白嫩软乳，瞧得杨九郎一阵口干舌燥，直接张口含住软乳上梅果儿似的嫩红乳头，唇舌并用裹卷着嫩果儿吮吸，又叼咬在齿间来回磨咬，任由着原本嫩软的乳头被一番舔吸抵磨，硬生生肿大了一圈儿，红艳艳的快要破皮儿溢奶。  
另一只小奶子被男人大手拢抓在掌中反复揉捏，难控轻重在雪似的乳肉上捏握出浅红指痕，怯生生挺立的乳果儿被压在掌心，娇嫩乳尖儿摩擦着交错掌纹，红肿得也像是被灵巧唇舌好生伺候过一顿。  
从未历过情事的小山鬼哪里经得住这种刺激，白腻身子颤抖得更惹人摧折，嫣红嘴唇微张着，白洁齿列里隐着的嫩红舌尖儿勾挑，拖出一声接一声夹着喘的淫叫，嗓音让情欲快感浸润得像是裹了蜜，小钩子似的勾人的魂儿。

小山鬼一声连一声青涩又惑人的喘叫直往杨九郎耳朵里钻，光是听着就让他胯间阳物肿胀得发疼，隔着裤子硬挺着顶在怀中人腿间蜜巢上。  
被他提腰挺胯的露骨动作带动着，粗硬物件儿顺着半硬阴茎后那朵女花磨蹭到臀缝儿里小巧菊穴，来回几下磨蹭后胯间布料就晕湿了一块。杨九郎往下探手摸了一把，手指拨开两片花唇，果真摸到一手的淫液，正从不住开合的花穴口里挤压溢出。  
杨九郎哼笑一声，手指离开柔嫩穴口，屈臂将怀中人托抱着调换个方向，改作背靠自己胸口依偎在怀中，双手握在小山鬼腿弯儿将那双白生生的腿掰开，手指径直探到他腿间捻住小巧花蒂，屈指捏着蒂珠轻拧着一搓。  
怀中人的身体骤然僵直了脊背，鼻腔里逸出一声甜腻鼻音，在刺激下一时竟未叫出声来，只先是倒吸了一口凉气儿，在杨九郎毫不留情又一回捻指扯动肉蒂时才浪叫出声，高昂着头露出一截儿雪白颈子，明晃晃的落入杨九郎眼里，顿时刺激得他眼睛直泛红，手上亵玩动作更是变本加厉。  
可怜了还没被破了身子、光是玩弄了女蕊的小山鬼，被欺负得呜呜哭叫，身子打着颤儿胡乱踢蹬着腿想要从杨九郎怀里挣扎出来，硬是被抱着自己的男人屈臂环腰箍得动弹不得，被迫大张着双腿露着春露沾湿的女蕊嫩花，被手指捻捏着女花上硬如小珠的骚豆子反复拧捏揉搓。

小山鬼才被开发的身子本就敏感不已，只是被捻玩蒂珠就忍不住潮吹了一回，淫水儿从抽搐着的艳红女穴儿里源源不断喷出，沾湿了被手指掰开的肥厚花唇和殷红肿大的蒂豆，直接泄了杨九郎满手。  
杨九郎接了一手的水液，忍不住暗暗咂舌道这怀里尚还是个雏的娇儿是一尤物，旋即便就着满手的淫液探指顶开雌穴儿，嫩穴里才被春潮浇了个透，毫不干涩直接将几根手指吞含到根儿，杨九郎的手指被裹在滑腻湿软的蚌肉里头，扭腕转着指头研开层叠嫩肉，指尖儿往穴蕊深处反复戳刺。  
杨九郎怀中娇儿自打被开发亵玩着女穴儿，口里的浪叫呻吟就全然未停过，虽只是听不出含义的单音字节，也让杨九郎生了不少致趣。

探扎在骚穴儿里的手指像是戳进了一口泉眼，屈指搅上一搅就听见咕滋水声，贴着湿滑肉壁刮蹭一圈儿牵拉出银丝，怀中人爽得腰臀颤个不止，浸饱了水的雌穴儿夹着手指往外溢汁。  
杨九郎的手常年摆弄符咒印法，较常人的更是灵巧不少，骨节修长分明往湿软女穴里伸，并拢的二指弯曲抵压着穴壁，硬是将紧致嫩穴儿扩开道细缝儿，淫水从艳红肉缝儿里淌出，沾湿了花唇红珠和白嫩腿根，洒溅到下方草地上。

小山鬼从方才一回潮吹过后就没有被狠心人放过，一口雌穴儿被玩弄得湿红生艳，惹得小雏儿呜呜直叫，女穴儿里浸着水的肉壁绞紧手指，是这得了趣儿的林间精魅被玩弄得又要高潮。  
杨九郎反将裹湿的手指抽出，拨开两瓣花唇按压在女穴尿口上，指尖拨弄着尿口一周柔嫩软肉，合着雌穴收缩频率加快了揉搓速度，末了指尖戳刺上尿道往旁侧掰开嫩口。  
可怜小山鬼爽得已经失了声，连呻吟也未叫出，只抽搐了一下粉白身子，彻底软在杨九郎怀里。  
被好生照料过一番的女穴连同尿口一并喷出细小水柱，前端完全被冷落的阴茎一直硬着，高潮时也泄了精水，清的是春潮淫水，白的是浊精，黄的是尿液，淅淅沥沥泄了一地。

饶是小山鬼未经世事天真非常，却也知人前失禁的羞耻，身子还浸在高潮里克制不住颤抖，眼圈儿已然红了，眼泪浸湿了乌睫，又在眼眶里蕴了一包泪，粉腮上也缀了滴晶莹泪珠儿，被心生爱怜的杨九郎以唇吮去。只是不知怀里这可怜人儿究竟是爽到落了泪，还是耻到哭泣。

杨九郎一番抚弄，将怀中人从里到外玩了个透，整个儿像是被从春水里浸润了捞出来似的，湿漉漉的、透着情欲樱粉。  
胸口一对儿软乳鼓胀，肿得跟小樱桃似的奶头只差溢乳，前端性器才泄精水又抬了头，被掐捻到红肿的蒂珠裹着水光夹在两瓣肥厚花唇间，尿口并雌穴一样透着艳红色泽，只剩下雪臀间那一口菊穴尚未被掠夺者探索。

杨九郎侧头吻吮着怀中娇儿白皙颈子，安抚着他敏感不已的身子，注意力却转到边上，在扫到被扔在地的驱邪拂尘时停了目光。  
白须拂尘的桃木柄比寻常所见的拂尘短上一截儿，端头还雕着朵圆润的青莲花苞，入手光滑非常。杨九郎反执拂尘，擎了桃木柄压上阴户，左右滚擀花唇，只来回几下木柄上就裹了一层淫靡水光。小山鬼又疼又爽得绷紧了小腿儿，蜜穴儿被木柄擀出股股淫液，两瓣阴唇微肿着张着嘴儿，整个雌穴儿鼓得像个粉馒头。  
拂尘被杨九郎握在手里，端头青莲花苞探入臀缝儿，正抵上菊穴入口，沾着蜜液往穴儿里捣杵。  
小山鬼的身子不愧是天生地养的名器，穴口一圈儿褶皱被凹凸不平的花苞撑平，软肉裹着柄端杯撑得鼓囊，穴嘴儿里头却贪吃的将木柄寸寸吞入，顶头粗中间细的桃木短柄整根顶进菊穴，只剩下雪白的拂尘尾须缀在臀缝儿间。

杨九郎将搂着的人调转个身，重新变回面对面的姿势抱回怀中，人儿臀穴儿里吞含着一柄拂尘，雪白尘尾长长，像条狐狸尾巴似的垂在小山鬼双腿间。他身子软在杨九郎怀里直喘，只觉这根又硬又长的木棍子要将自个儿捅穿似的。  
初被造访的软穴受了惊似的收缩挤压肠肉裹绞着木柄，杨九郎握着拂尘往出抽时还用了些力气，腕子上发力攥着拂尘来回抽插好几下，桃木柄在肠穴儿里深深浅浅的飞快抽动，搅动着湿滑肠肉发出咕滋咕滋淫靡水声。  
木柄端头雕着的青莲花苞在湿软肠道里被反复拉拽，凹凸不平的花纹儿一下下反复碾压过软肉，又被坏心抽动拂尘的杨九郎握着棍儿深抵在肠穴儿里，用木雕花苞将不住收缩痉挛的肠肉寸寸研磨得艳红。  
泛着粉的身子被从里到外被玩了个透，活像被剥了皮儿的荔枝，露着软白嫩肉汁水丰沛。  
杨九郎握着拂尘在肠穴儿里一番研磨，木柄深顶进肠道反复捣杵，小山鬼被彻底开发了菊穴，随着木柄顶捣呜呜浪叫着无意识挺动小腹，杨九郎瞧得真切坏心骤起，附在小孩儿耳畔叼咬着可爱耳垂儿哄骗他。

“磊磊乖，喊“杨哥哥”，哥哥帮你把前边这穴儿也一并捣舒服了。”

被唤作“磊磊”的小山鬼绯红的眼角缀着泪，微张着嘴儿露出小截儿嫩红舌尖，一副春情满满的痴态，嘴里一时没能吐出清晰字眼来。  
杨九郎早就已经忍得胯间欲望胀疼，额角溢着汗凑上去咬了口怀中人红嫩唇瓣儿，掏出肿胀阳物抵在湿漉女花上，龟头顶开两瓣花唇在穴口来回研磨。

“乖，不喊哥哥那就喊声夫君，夫君这就让我们磊磊舒服。”

杨九郎含着人软唇，言辞含糊着继续诱导，阴茎只在雌穴儿外磨蹭，迟迟不插入进去。被拂尘柄捣开了穴儿得了快感的小山鬼颇有些食髓知味，只觉雌穴儿空虚，吐着水儿等更粗的物件儿填满肏透。  
小精魅一双勾人狐狸眼里蓄着泪，眼尾眉梢染着春色，眼神透着无声渴求，小声呻吟着直往杨九郎怀里蹭。

“呜…夫君……想、想要……”

小山鬼无比生涩吐出词句，落入杨九郎耳朵里和眼神一样勾得他心里痒痒，再也难以忍耐，粗硬肉棒顶开雌穴儿一捅到底。  
未经人事的身子被肉棒完全捣开，小山鬼身子剧烈一颤，情不自禁将头仰起，双目空空茫茫失了神，唾液顺着唇角滑落，软舌在喘息中探出个嫩红的尖儿，一时间爽得连叫都叫不出来了。

瞧着怀中人儿一副被肏开了的淫浪模样，穴儿里不住收缩的湿滑软肉也把性器裹得无比爽利，杨九郎直在心里暗暗骂了句，便毫不怜惜挺动腰身，将肉茎整根肏进紧致雌穴儿里，可怜小山鬼这时才找回自个儿的声音，“咿咿啊啊”的拔高了音调逸出声声吟哦浪叫，颤抖着手搭扶在杨九郎肩头，无意识抓挠着男人肩颈。

杨九郎完全被欲望冲红了眼睛，要贯穿对方身体似的，顶弄操干动作愈发粗暴，丝毫不顾及这处紧致温软是初经人事，每每抽出大半后碾开收缩软肉撞到深处，直接顶到紧闭宫口上。一方软穴儿就这么被杨九郎狠力顶肏数次，每回都直接操到宫口，誓要将这最后一层保护彻底破开。  
娇嫩宫口全然受不住这种激烈肏干，如同嫩嘴儿似的被顶开了小口，一股又一股温热淫水浇在粗硬阴茎上。  
两人同时轻吸了口气儿，杨九郎是被湿软淫穴儿裹得爽利，他怀中的小山鬼是因为被肏开了淫窍，身子无意识扭得放浪，丰沛汁水被肉棒捣操得四溢。  
只是将宫口顶开个小口还不能让杨九郎满足，他提胯将阴茎没入雌穴儿，龟头抵着尽头小嘴儿反复研磨，硬生生将宫口一圈儿嫩肉磨软磨开。杨九郎托着怀中人两瓣丰腴臀肉将人抱起，裹着水光的性器抽出大半，旋即整根顶入，龟头直接撞进开了口往外吐着淫水儿的子宫。  
小山鬼身体里最后一块圣洁秘地也被彻底攻占，杨九郎牟着劲儿，把卡在宫颈内的龟头拔出，带出大股淫水泄流喷溅，过于强烈的快感刺激得人儿双目失神，完全崩溃的哭叫出声，眼泪顺着潮红面颊滚滚滑落。  
硬挺肉棒被谄媚雌穴儿裹咬得硬生生又肿胀了一圈儿，柱身缠绕着青筋凸起，贴合着穴壁挤压摩擦出强烈快感，反复操干着丝毫不知满足绞紧的软穴，龟头直接撞开宫口卡入宫颈一圈儿软肉上，深进浅出肏透喷水儿的子宫，感受着整个性器被裹缠得湿滑。持续高潮的子宫收缩，绵绵不断的丰沛汁水冲刷着穴道，被肏出噗嗤噗嗤淫靡水声，胯根撞击着软臀泛起阵阵颤动肉浪。

杨九郎怀中的林间精魅已经爽得理智全无，堆雪似的胸脯与柔软腰肢往起挺动，如同一尾白鱼在杨九郎臂弯里摆尾颤颤，白生生的双腿无力踢蹬几下，脚腕子上银铃儿脆声不断，合入噗嗤水声与臀胯撞击的闷响。腰身扭摆出幅度迎合着一波又一波无休止的快感，整个人被肏透了身子泄流了一地春潮淫液。  
濒临高潮时候，杨九郎咬破无名指指腹挤出一滴精血，口中咒术念至结尾，殷红血珠凭空凝作一根忽隐忽现的红绳，一段缠绕上杨九郎无名指指根，另一段被他牵引着系到了怀中人女花蒂豆上系住。杨九郎托抱起羊脂玉似的身子，数下深顶肏弄后将阳物卡入紧致子宫，精水喷薄而出，彻底完成了咒印最后一个步骤。

不多时，山林内白雾骤起，杨九郎只觉一阵天旋地转，卸了力气侧倒在地，在彻底失去意识之前，他恍惚瞧见方才与他云雨一番齐赴巫山的小山鬼将水液晕湿的青黛披帛重新披挂肩头，踩一双赤足，摇摇晃晃往山林深处去了。而那山鬼白腻臀瓣儿间，还拖出那柄桃木拂尘的雪白尘尾，犹如夺魄勾魂的狐妖。  
一根红线由杨九郎指间朝山鬼离去的方向延伸出去，经风一吹彻底隐去了实形。


End file.
